Wiki Creepypasta:Proyecto Guillotina
Categoría:Navegación El Proyecto Guillotina es un lugar donde se proponen creepypastas de baja calidad y donde los usuarios decidirán a votación si esas creepypastas deben ser eliminadas, reparadas o no tocarse absolutamente nada. * Para cuando se propone: #Nomina la página que quieras siempre y cuando tengas en cuenta el siguiente criterio: Deben ser creepypastas mal redactadas no que sean cortas o que no hayan gustado porque la historia tiene un rumbo diferente al esperado. #A ser posible, describe un poco porque la nominaste y pon la firma. Si no se firma, se eliminara la información. #Cuando nomines, pon tu sugerencia al final, según el orden cronológico. #Recuerda poner la plantilla en la página para avisar a otros que el artículo esta siendo juzgado. Recuerde en usar el siguiente código: [[]] * Para cuando se vota: '' Cuando voten, usar las siguientes plantillas: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: ::::'''DATOS IMPORTANTES : significa: "no borren la página, yo me ocupo de mejorarla". No la uses si no piensas hacerlo. : se usa para dar alguna opinión referente a la creepypasta en juicio sin la necesidad de votar. ::Con cualquiera de estas plantillas, puede cambiar el texto en negrita que sale tras el icono, para ello ponga el texto como parámetro de la plantilla, ejemplo: se mostraría como . # Por favor, '''no votar en los comentarios de la creepypasta nominada, hacerlo en la sección de sugerencias de este proyecto. * ''Información adicional: #Puedes proponer y votar al mismo tiempo, solo se pide que se tengan 25 ediciones en el Wiki. #Para que una creepypasta sea eliminada, debe tener un mínimo de 4 votos, la misma cantidad es necesaria para ser absuelta. #En caso de que tu creepypasta este siendo juzgado debes tener en cuenta las normas. Si deseas que tu trabajo no sea juzgado, puedes usar la plantilla "Prorrogar". Se debe especificar el tiempo solicitado (no mayor a 15 días), si el plazo no se comenta se darán 3 días para mejorar el artículo. Una vez hecho, tendrás que escribir con un comentario que ya has acabado y si los usuarios concuerdan en que ha sido mejorada, se retirara el creepypasta del juicio de este mes. ADVERTENCIA: Si por casualidad han eliminado un artículo tuyo a través de este proyecto, por favor no lo resubas sin más ya que supondría una infracción en la comunidad. De hacerlo, podrías acabar bloqueado. Si deseas resubir el artículo, por favor contacta con los encargados del proyecto en sus muros. Encargados del proyecto: Cordura, Jonh Lenon, CREPY YO, Astoria Manson y Quo Croce. Sólo estos usuarios pueden borrar/quitar las sugerencias en base a los votos del proyecto. Sugerencias Mickey is real La idea es jugosa; lamentablemente el desarrollo sufre de sequía, y de un grado elocuente de cliché. Mala ortografía.------- R. I. P. Quo : , no se como mi anterior prorroga se ha borrado. --Cordura (discusión) 10:33 4 jul 2015 (UTC) : Disculpad de veras la tardanza, entre que he estado muy ocupado y que hoy se me ha borrado todo el escrito que hice para continuar, no he podido avanzar con ello. Garantizo que mañana me pongo en ello. --Cordura (discusión) 21:18 16 jul 2015 (UTC) Jake heartsulf . Pero intuyo que puede hacerse algo de su propuesta.------- R. I. P. Quo : Puedo arreglar la ortografía Creepy adicta (discusión) 21:00 16 jul 2015 (UTC) ¿Con quien duermes? . Este texto peca de decir demasiado innecesariamente cuando podría ser más conciso y sólido.------- R. I. P. Quo : Creo que puedo arreglarla.-- 17:13 18 jul 2015 (UTC) Smiley Face reportaje . Es una excelente historia, a pesar del clásico referente (sonrisa psicótica). La última oración fue el colmo de lo patógeno. Parece un virus mal inoculado.------- R. I. P. Quo Vidas anteriores Una temática muy seductora. ¿Y dónde el toque creepy?------- R. I. P. Quo : Forastero que ha sido porteado a la wiki por aquel incapaz de discernir. Nayoru-san 20/07/15 12:54 p.m. : Creo que es un relato fantástico, no tiene elementos de terror pero aun así me gustaría que se quede.¿Qué opinan?.-- 00:35 21 jul 2015 (UTC) Parásitos . Puede enmendarse.------- R. I. P. Quo Mr. DM . Es susceptible de depuración: esa redacción debe mejorarse.------- R. I. P. Quo Mi papá Precisaré: ¿Pésima redacción o traductor detected?.------- R. I. P. Quo : Algo se puede hacer.-- 12:54 19 jul 2015 (UTC) The Nightmare Shadow . Podría incluirlo en Borrado Rápido, pero quiero que corra la sangre.------- R. I. P. Quo : Debería haberlo colocado antes de editarla, pero ya lo hice xD Espero que ahora pueda seguir en la Wiki. Atte: Quimera : . Si bien es cierto, que ha habido un cambio notable, no estoy convencido. Hay frases clave (como en el primer párrafo) y orden de párrafos que deben ser corregidos.------- R. I. P. Quo El Niño Demonio No tengo que dar muchas razones, de hecho, pero recalco que está mal redactado, tiene ciertas fallas en general y su historia no me parece interesante en lo más mínimo... 06:52 22 jul 2015 (UTC) : . Le he echado un vistazo y me ha llamado la atención la relación con el atentado del 9-11. ¡Manos a la obra!------- El primer zombie de minecraft . La idea no terminó de dejarse entender siendo interesante, por otro lado no encuentro ningún argumento para justificar la posibilidad del terror.------- L490 ¿La verdadera Historia del juego? . Punto aparte la mala redacción de tipo aglutinante, está incompleto.------- . Lleva bastante tiempo incompleta. Una creación debe terminarse lo antes posible. Eliminar. La mujer de ojos azules . Si esto no se encuentra en Adopciones es por un ligero detalle, y no es la brevedad, que no representa un problema. Hablo de la redacción y la correlación de los hechos. La confusión se deja entrever.------- La Casa y del Diario del Sacrificio . Existen demasiados horrores en el desarrollo textual.------- : Si mas bien, su redacción no es "De lo mejor" tiene una muy buena Ortografía y tan solo algunas partes de la historia no se entienden del todo bien, el resto, esta "Impecable" . Ella y El Unos cuantos retoques y quedara muy bien. ¿Quien se anima?.-- 00:44 24 jul 2015 (UTC) : . Es una bella historia.------- : .------- La Familia Manson . Por otro lado, esto no parece un creepypasta, sino un informativo policíaco------- Los Serros Pero este especialmente tiene una calidad pútrida, no desarrolla la idea y la ortografía y redacción son pésimas. La hubiera llevado a "Borrado Rápido" pero necesitaba escuchar una segunda campana... Pokémon Blood Ruby . Júzguese cuánto decae la calidad considerablemente durante el final.------- Experimento 20135 . Redacción y ortografía perturbadoras.------- El búho. .5mentarios.--Ezequiel."Cuando la vida no vale la pena, la muerte es el unico final" (discusión) 21:28 28 jul 2015 (UTC) : Todo lo que puede hacer un búho mecánico poseído por algún primo de Zalgo: increíble.------- Aleksandra Empty Doll . El mismo molde de los killer con variaciones ligeras, punto aparte la pésima redacción.------- : .Killer del dia, debe morir.--Ezequiel."Cuando la vida no vale la pena, la muerte es el unico final" (discusión) 01:12 29 jul 2015 (UTC) La Telekinesis Muy interesante, pero no es un creepypasta.------- : . No debería estar aquí.--Eovoru (Mi discusión) 02:17 29 jul 2015 (UTC) El fantasma de la barra de chocolate .¿Y lo creepy donde?.--Ezequiel."Cuando la vida no vale la pena, la muerte es el unico final" : . Bien lo recuerdo, hacía tiempo pretendí nominarla por lo que parece: un mal chiste. A decapitar.------- ALUCINACION . Pesima ortografia y redaccion.--Ezequiel."Cuando la vida no vale la pena, la muerte es el unico final" (discusión) 22:17 28 jul 2015 (UTC) : . La idea, por ese motivo, no se dejó traslucir con la suficiente claridad.------- La carta ¿Y en dónde el terror o el suspenso?------- El Destino Fatal . La lógica de los acontecimientos: atropellador e irreflexiva.------- La maldición . Una redacción horrorosa.------- El asesino del tambor Y una pésima calidad. Mal o casi nada de desarrollo. Sé que hay muchos artículos similares, pero esos al menos te dejan alguna sensación. Esto, claramente No... : .------- Zombis en mi casa El mayor problema: incompleto.------- No hay mapa a donde huir .------- ·El Espiritu Negro Pero, creo que era muy necesario en este caso.Tres líneas basura, y además, encontré esto: El Espiritu Negro… : . En cuanto al otro artículo, me parece que no existe mucha conexión.------- El Desafío . Tampoco me confiaba demasiado en la calidad de la historia.------- Una noche fria . Punto aparte, cuán irregular ortografía.------- ¿Mamá que te pasa? . Mala redacción de tipo aglutinante amén de incoherencias por doquier.------- Lo Terrible . Una hábil sincronía de elementos con el fin de retratar lo que realmente causa terror, como fuente de toda impresión. Pero no es un creepypasta.------- La naturaleza humana TODO ESTE HORROR es por culpa de una pútrida redacción.------- La Dama Del Cementerio . A juzgar por la forma en que fue elaborada, pertenecía a un texto más amplio. Amén de la inexacta presentación de sus hechos.------- La masacre de los inocentes .------- Maui.DEAD . En lugar de sentir pavor, me he reído y con ganas. Vaya "creepypasta".------- "EL VIDEO" . Ortografía decadente dentro de un mal desarrollo. La temática se muestra mediocre.------- The Black Killer . No se fíen del "killer" que porta el título. De hecho, alude al universo de Slenderman.------- : Su redacción, aunque no es tan mala al principio, cuando se acerca al final empieza a desmejorar. Podría ser arreglada, aunque claro ¿Como arreglas una creepypasta donde el personaje principal, un alemán, tiene un nombre tan extremadamente Estadounidense? --- Atte: QuimeraMC Annunaki - la película prohibida . No es un creepypasta.------- : Es interesante lo que dice, pero esa información sería útil, probablemente... en otra wikia. --- Atte: QuimeraMC El Homo Floresiensis Una referencia muy elocuente sobre uno de los supuestos antepasados del hombre.------- : No hay mucho que decir, esto no es ni una creepypasta, y tampoco tiene sentido meterlo en la categoría bestiario. --- Atte: QuimeraMC La feria de las sombras . "Exquisita" ortografía.------- Claustrofobia Mala redacción, muy mal desarrollo de la historia y, ya de por si, una historia bastante mala. --- Atte: QuimeraMC : .------- El mundo como lo veo . Esta no es sino una reflexión.------- : . Es cualquier cosa menos un creepypasta.--Eovoru (Mi discusión) 02:13 29 jul 2015 (UTC) El origen de lestrewil . No puedo comprender por qué razón, y sin mayor dilación, apenas un día fuera en el mundo y sin llegar a la adultez, alguien matase a un pobre hombre por comida. Este "origen" es un insulto a los psicópatas.------- Tunguska: La Explosión Más Grande de la Historia. . Lo único que veo es un texto científico, NO algo aterrador ó abrumador.--Eovoru (Mi discusión) 02:26 29 jul 2015 (UTC) : .------- ¡No permitido mirar! .------- : . Hasta un Trollpasta tendría más sentido que esto.--Eovoru (Mi discusión) 03:02 29 jul 2015 (UTC) MI TEDDY Y YO . Amén de la ortografía regular, se me hace el cliché de Muñecos.------- La Hermosa Y La Fea "una historia de envidia y egoismo" . Aunque tiene algunos aspectos de originalidad, no dejo de detectar su igualdad con Jeff the Killer.--Eovoru (Mi discusión) 02:50 29 jul 2015 (UTC) : . Si no el espejo y las cortadas, o la frase en inglés, o la sonrisa, no podrían faltar el accidente y el rostro desfigurado.------- Pokémon Rojo Fuego:El espiritu de Rojo . Desde el año pasado era un esbozo y no he comprobado ningún cambio trascendental------- : Basura incompleta. Eliminar.--Eovoru (Mi discusión) 03:26 29 jul 2015 (UTC) Los 9 Pecados Capitales de la "Biblia Satánica" - La Estupidez . ¿Y el toque creepy?.------- El cambio de Sexo con David Reimer Amén de la brevedad imposible.------- Nunca confies en extraños . Ha transcurrido un año.--------